Sweet Silver Lining
by girl-at-home13
Summary: Cadence & Brett are Marcus Kane's daughters. Brett's been confined for being born and sent to the ground. With her sister on the ground alone along with her boyfriend Jasper, Cae will do anything to be with her sister. Unexpected enemies and unexpected love leave Brett and Cae more fragile than ever. On the ground and on the ark these sisters fight to survive. Bellamy/OC Jasper/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So I've got another The 100 Story for you! This story is being co-written with my lovely friend reigndays! This is her first chapter! We really hope you guys like this story! Let us know what you think! :)**

**Chapter 1: Written By reigndays **

**Cadence's POV**

One day, Cadence, they've only been away for one day.

But one day was one too many for her. She had been crying for the last 2 hours thinking about how she just lost about everyone she loved. It had been bad enough that they were all locked away from her before, but now they were sent back down to earth? And why wouldn't her father let her go down there with her sister? She needed her.

But not just her, she needed all of her friends. The person she probably missed the most though, beside her sister, was her boyfriend. He would always find a way to cheer her up and make her smile. Even after he had been arrested, they still had continued seeing each other. Nothing could just separate them like that. At least she had thought so, until a day ago. Cadence tried visiting him and her other friends as often as she could. Of course, she had always put her sister first.

Cae was sure of one thing: She would give everything to see all of them again.

_"__I've missed you. Even though you were here only 3 weeks ago."_

_"__It sounds bad when you say it like that. But you know that I can't just come and visit you whenever I want to. I know my last name is Kane, but I have to stick to some rules. I have missed you too, you know."_

_Cadence was sitting next to her boyfriend on his bed. They were in his prison cell, just sitting on his bed and talking. It's what they always did when she visited him. There wasn't that much else they could do._

_"__Do you believe we could ever go down to earth again? That we could live down there and, I don't know, be free? I would love to see the earth. Smell the fresh air, maybe see some animals or go to a lake. It sounds weird, but I imagine it would be so beautiful." She kept telling him about her big dream, to go down to earth one day, and he listened. He always listened to her. _

_"__It doesn't sound weird at all, Cae. And yes, I do believe we could, maybe one day, go down to earth. Together." He smiled at her, kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him. "I love you."_

_"__I love you too, Jasper." She said, smiling._

_They stayed there for a while. Cadence had lain down by now, with her head on his lap and one of her hands lying on her stomach, intertwined with one of his. Suddenly they heard a lot of noise coming from the outside. "What's going on out there?" She asked, turning her head to look at the door. "I don't know. Maybe someone just wanted to take on a guard again or something. You know that some people just want out of all this. But they're stupid enough to think they could actually get somewhere as soon as they are out of the cell."_

_Then something happened._

_Two Guards came in to the cell in which they were in. One held some sort of box and the other one was standing at the door with his weapon out._

_"__Miss Kane, you have to go. Prisoner 327, face the wall and put out your right arm." The guard with the box said, taking some sort of bracelet out of it. "Wait, why? What's happening?" Cae had already stood up and crossed her arms, Jasper standing right behind her. The guard standing at the door pulled Cadence out of the room forcefully and locked her out. "I repeat one more time. Prisoner 327 face the wall and hold out your right arm." He did what they told him to do. They put the bracelet around his arm and went outside with him._

_"__Where are you taking him? Leave him alone!" The guards didn't listen to her._

_"__Hey! Let me say goodbye! At least let me tell her goodbye!" He yelled, pushing one of the guards away. The other guard knocked him to the ground._

_"__Jasper! No, Jasper! Stop hurting him!"_

_Cadence ran towards him, but a guard knocked her down before she could get to him and help. There were a lot of guards out, taking every prisoner, 18 and younger, out of their cell and putting bracelets on them. Then she realized something. "Brett." She muttered, still in pain. "Brett!"_

_The girl had stood up and started running in the direction of her sisters cell. Guards were about to take her out. "No! Not my sister! Brett! What are you doing with her? Leave her alone! Where are you taking all of these people?" No one answered her. "Why won't anyone just listen to me? Please, just tell me, why are you doing this?" Still no answer. Now she only knew one place to go to for answers. Her father._

It was pretty late already, but Cadence had decided to walk around the Ark for a little bit. She went to the control room and sat down in her chair, looking up at the screens. They were filled with the names, pictures and the health status of every single one of the 100 that got sent down to earth. A few of the pictures had already turned dark, which meant that a person was dead. The one thing she dreaded happening to any of her friends' pictures, or her sister's. If something like that were to happen, she could never handle it.

"Cadence, I know you want to help, but staring at these screens won't make you feel any better right now." It was Doctor Abigail Griffin. Her daughter Clarke was also one of the 100 that had been sent down to earth.

"You do it too though. We both have someone down there we don't want to see dead. A lot of people here do. But at least we get to know how they are doing and if that's all I get to know, I'll still take that over not knowing anything." Abigail had already tried to keep her out of the control room all day. Unfortunately, she had failed. "Look, Cadence, I know it's really hard for you right now, but you have to be patient. Maybe, in a few weeks, we can join them on earth. We can see all of our friends and family again. But you have to stay strong until then and get some rest." Abby said calmly.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep anyways, Abby. I can't sleep not knowing if my sister is okay. And what if more die down there? We wouldn't go back to earth if no one is alive. I would never see them again." Once again, she tried holding back her tears.

"That's it. Cae if you don't go and get some rest right now, I will have someone ban you from the control room. You can't keep making yourself feel bad with all of those thoughts. So I'd recommend getting some sleep now and coming back tomorrow night. I don't want to see you here anytime sooner than that, do you understand?"

Those words were all it took to get Cadence to stand up. She nodded once, turned around and walked out of the control room.

Getting banned from the control room is something I can't afford to happen right now. And sleep does sound good, I guess. But most likely I won't be able to anyway.

Arriving at her room she threw herself onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

It would be a long night.

_She was in a hurry now. Running through the halls of the Ark, trying to find her father. Walking past the control room she saw Abigail. "Hey Abby, have you seen my dad? I need to ask him something." "No, I haven't, but he should be with the guards, trying to get the angry parents under control." Cadence got even more confused. "Angry parents? Abby what is going on? Please, tell me what is happening." But she just shook her head. "Sorry, but I can't talk about it." Without answering, Cadence walked past her and towards where ever the screaming and crying was coming from. There were people everywhere, yelling at whoever was standing up front. Jaspers parents were standing in the back right next to Montys. She tapped the shoulder of Jaspers mother. "Hey. What is going on here?" _

_His mother looked at her and then back to the front. "Of course you're okay. What? Is your sister still here as well? So they can take all of our children away but you stay spared." _

_That was it. Cadence had known that Jaspers mother never really liked her, but this? _

_"Okay listen 'Lady'. I know that I haven't been your favorite person on the Ark but my sister was taken as well so don't you dare even start talking shit, you hear me? Some of my friends were taken away and I don't know where the hell they all are now so just give me a break and be helpful for once. Tell me where they took Jasper and the others." Then, Jaspers mother turned around and looked straight at her. "I don't know. No one knows where they took our children! And don't ever talk like that to me ever again!"_

_Cae just shook her head and pushed her way through the crowd. And there he was. Standing behind a couple of guards, telling them to hold all of the parents back. She tried walking past the guards. "ID, please." "Seriously? I'm Cadence Kane, my father is right over there. I need to speak to him." _

_"I'm sorry, Miss, but we can't just let yo-", his words were cut off. "Let her through." _

_Her father had walked somewhere quiet with her. "What's wrong Cadence?"_

_"What's wrong? Are you fucking kidding me dad? One second I'm in a cell with my boyfriend and the next I see kids being dragged out of theirs. A couple of minutes later I look for you and all I get at first is a crowd of angry parents who probably want to kill you right about now. Where did they take my friends and Brett? Dad, please, I need to know."_

_"I'm not allowed to tell you."_

_"Dad! Tell me where they are right now! I don't want to hear about your 'not allowed to' crap. Tell me where they took them!"_

_He took a deep breath and looked outside of the window."To earth, Cadence. They are being sent down to earth."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Written By girlathome13**

**Brett's Point of View**

I awoke to the sound of shrieks and foot steps outside of my door. I pulled the pillow over my head and tried to drown out the zoo on the other side of the door. When the thin lumpy pillow didn't do me any good I sat up and flung it at my cell door. Not that it would make a lot of noise back I just wanted to throw something to release my anger. I was born into my own personal hell. Slowly I pushed myself to my feet and picked up the pillow and tossed it back on the world's most uncomfortable bed.

I spent most of my days pacing back and forth in my cell, from one concrete slab of a wall to another. My father is Marcus Kane; he's a member of the council here on the ark. That's probably the only reason he got to keep both of his daughters. If anyone else were to have more than one child on the ark they were to be floated just like my mother. Even the prestige and charisma my father had couldn't help him save her from her impending death. When she was floated he never looked at me the same, it must be why he hates me so much…

I fought back the stinging in my eyes as I heard my cell door beep, meaning that someone was about to enter. I followed protocol and moved towards the back of the cell. I was hoping it was Cadence, my older sister. She was my best friend, today was visiting day so I knew she would be here soon. The doors opened and two guards waltzed inside like they owned the place. I snorted and rolled my eyes as the grey haired man moved towards me. "To what do I owe this unwelcoming pleasure?" I said as they looked at each other.

"Prisoner 8192 please turn and face the wall." The guard spoke gruffly. I stood on my tiptoes and peered beyond the guards standing in front of me. I could see kids' were being escorted past my door to god knows where. I had a really bad and sickening feeling about all of this.

"What is this?" I asked stepping forward anxiously. The grey haired guard grabbed my arm and twisted it around behind my back. I must have moved towards them in a threatening manner. "Ouch get off of me!" I yelled as the guard shoved me into the wall. I turned my neck enough to see the other guardsman pulling a metal bracelet out of a tiny black box. He walked over and snapped it around my wrist so hard I thought my damn wrist was going to break.

The guard released me and I spun around to face him trying to pull the bracelet off my wrist. "What is this?" I shouted as the noise outside began to rise as more and more kids ran past my door.

"You have two minutes to get dressed." The guard spoke as I studied his face. There's no way in hell I could run past him without the other guard snatching me. I grabbed a red and light blue plaid button up off the floor of my cell and pulled it on along with a pair of snake head sneakers. I threw on a black tattered jacket just in time to be yanked out of my cell.

The skybox was in a state of panic. They were taking everyone out of their cells and ordering them towards the loading docks. Oh my god, are they killing us? The ark's oxygen supply has been dwindling for months now it was only a matter of time before they started working on condensing the population. The guardsmen shoved me forward shoving me into the back of a tall shaggy haired boy. He glanced at me as I bumped him again. That's when I noticed he was wearing a guard's uniform. He quickly looked away from me when I had lingered on him a little too long. He looked way too young to be on the guard. "Brett!" I heard someone yell my name. I whipped around to see my sister on the other side of the sky box being yanked down by two guards.

"Cadence!" I screamed as one of the guards grabbed me and called the shaggy haired boy who had been walking in front of me in a hurry. "Little help here cadet!" The guard yelled, I felt the tears streaming down my face as I saw the dark haired boy turn on his heel and walk towards me. He grabbed my arm forcefully but didn't hurt me. He led me down the hallway. "Play along." He said through gritted teeth. Something told me he wasn't a guard... Once we rounded the corner he released me and shoved through a group of kids to get to the front.

We were filing down the ramps when I overheard kids up ahead talking about how we were being sent to earth. "Did you just say were going to earth?" I asked touching the girls shoulder, she shot me a dirty look. I forgot no one likes the other Kane daughter. They think I'm one of the privileged even though I'm locked up just like the rest of them. "I'm sure daddy will come rescue his little princess!" The black haired girl cooed sarcastically.

Can that even be possible? Can we go to earth? It's been soaked in radioactive material for ninety some years and now all of a sudden they think it's safe to send us now? My mind was in a tail spin and I wanted to vomit. The girl was right though… All of the delinquents in the skybox had been led inside a drop ship. Some kids were crying for their parents while others were just glad to be free. I sat down in one of the seats on the lower level in the back and fidgeted with the seat belts they weren't working.

I felt someone brush against my shoulder and turned to see it was the kid guard from earlier. "You?" I whispered out surprised. He smirked and settled in the seat beside me. The doors to the drop ship swooshed closed while I kept trying to buckle my seat belts. "Dammit." I whispered to myself when the lights in the drop ship flickered. The boy beside me reached over and fixed the seat belts over my shoulders and buckled them correctly. "What are you an infant?" He shot out as he slumped down in his seat beside me.

"N…No. I didn't ask for your help." I shot back at him harshly. He glared at me and gave me the one over. "You're welcome princess." He said half chuckling. I bit my tongue and looked away as the drop ship started to shake. Everyone shrieked as we felt the drop ship break free from the ark. The lights dimmed and flickered while everything rattled.

It felt like we were going to explode into a million pieces as we fell from the sky. I closed my eyes and tried to remain calm. Yeah like that was going to happen. My foot was tapping, which always happened when I was nervous or scared. My heart was now living in the pit of my stomach. This was a ride I wanted off of. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I felt something touch my knee. I opened my eyes to see the shaggy haired kids hand on my knee. My knee had stopped tapping.

"The tapping was driving me insane." He breathed out as he slipped his hand in mine on the shared armrest. I opened my mouth to tell him to piss off but surprisingly holding his hand was helping me calm down a bit. Kids had the bright idea to get out of their seats and float around. "What's your name?" I blurted out as I heard a girl yelling at someone to get back in their seat.

"Bellamy." He replied. The drop ship rocked and dipped as we broke through the atmosphere. We've been free falling out of space for hours now. "What's yours?" He asked after a moment. I glanced at our hands intertwined with one another's and stuttered as I spoke, "Brett… my name's Brett." I replied. Bellamy nodded his head and then resumed staring at the floor.

It didn't take long before things really escalated the hum of the drop ship increased as the bumps become bigger and started throwing all of us around. This drop ship isn't going to make it to earth in one piece. Bellamy squeezed my hand as the lights went out on the drop ship. Everyone screamed as we all felt the jolt of the drop ship hitting the ground.

When the dust settled kids started to unbuckle themselves and stand up, except for the idiots who'd been out of their seats. From what I could tell, they had died on impact. Gradually I got out of my seat at the same time Bellamy did. He let go of my hand and looked at me for a moment before he hurried to the front of the group. What is his deal? I coughed and choked on the looming smoke that had filled the drop ship.

Slowly I made my way to the front of the group and watched as Bellamy placed his hand on the lever to open the doors. "Don't open the doors. The air could be toxic!" A girl yelled from behind me. It was Clarke Griffin. "If the air's toxic we are dead already." He shot back…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Written by reigndays :)**

**Cadence's Point of View**

Maybe_ it was just a dream._

She woke up after having slept for 4 hours. It was 2 a.m. and still she couldn't believe that about everyone she cared for have been sent away. Of course there still was her Dad, but why would she want to talk to him? He was one of the people who voted for sending the 100 down to earth. How could she forgive someone who voted away her sister, not to mention their own daughter? He didn't even act like he'd miss Brett at all when he told Cadence about the ship to earth. The brunette thought more and more about what happened and about her father. About his reaction after her confronting him, about why the council would make such an decision and more so, if there was a way for her to get to her sister without waiting for half of the kids to die.

There had to be a way to answer all her questions.

First off, she got out of her bed. Yeah, this most definitely wasn't a dream. Cadence got dressed and walked down the halls of the Ark, towards the direction of the control room. On her way there, she saw Abby and some girl talking to each other. They were rather quiet and Abby only gave Cadence a quick 'Hi' when she walked pass her. But whatever was going on between them right now, probably didn't concern her the slightest anyway. Finally arriving at the control room, Cae looked around, trying to find her dad. Just as she was about to leave again, he came walking through the door.

"Dad? I need to talk to you. Now", she said in a pretty serious tone.

"Honey, I can't right now. Maybe later." Now he was just annoying her again.

"What? You have something better to do than care for your last daughter on the Ark?" It sounded pretty harsh, even for Cadence, but she had to get him to talk to her. Even if it meant being an ass to him in front of everyone.

"Come with me. Right. Now." He had this look in his eyes that told her, he was getting angry. Marcus walked ahead, leading them outside of the control room and in to some empty room. "What's wrong, Cadence?"

"Oh, we're going to do that again? Okay, just wait a sec." She breathed in and then slowly out again, to remain calm. "How could you do this?"

"What?"

"Oh my-. Dad. I mean how could you vote for a hundred kids being sent down to earth to die? How could you just let your own daughter go. And not just that. How could you just let her go without even saying goodbye? Don't you miss her at all? What is wrong with you?"

"Cadence I couldn't just say 'Oh yeah but leave my daughter out of all this' now, could I? It's not all as easy as you think it is. You will know as soon as you have a job of your own. One has to make decisions, even if they may seem wrong to some people."

"Wow. How inspirational. I hope never grow up to be like you one day, because I'd actually care for my kids."

"Don't say that. No, don't even think it. I love and care for both of you!"

"Yeah. You love one of us more than the other one." "That is not tr-"

"Not true? Of course it is! When did you ever, and I mean ever, visit Brett when she was in jail without me having to remind you that you have two daughters? You know what? I don't even want to do this right now, or maybe at all anymore. It sickens me to think you actually believe what you are saying. Don't you dare try talking to me the next few days unless it's about me getting down to where my friends are."

And then she turned around and walked away. Leaving him standing there without saying another word.

On her way back to the control room, she saw Abby and the girl again. They looked like they were almost done talking to each other. And it was true. Both of them separated and Abigail called Cadence over.

"What is it? And who was that girl?"

"Her name was Raven Reyes. Now listen carefully, Cadence. What I am about to tell you now can not under any circumstance be told to anyone else. It is something only you, Raven and me can know about, do you understand?"

"Yes, I do. What's wrong though, Abby? Did something happen to her?"

Abigail explained everything to Cadence. About how Raven could renew a drop-ship and how they would get to fly down to earth in only a few days. If Cadence had been an only child, Abby probably wouldn't have done all of this. Asking Raven to let her come with them. But she knew how hurtful it was to have someone on earth and not with you. Even more so, if it's family.

"Oh my. Really? You did that? She can do that? We're really going to-?" Dr. Griffin smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Cadence, yes. She is a genius and if anyone can do it, it's her. It'd be great if you could check up on her a couple of times, see if she need anything. Would that be okay?" The girl was practically jumping up and down from all the happiness inside of her right now.

"Yes! Of course, yes! I will do so! Thank you so so much, Abby! I'm so happy. Thank you!" She smiled like a child on Christmas, hugged Abigail and went off to wherever Raven was.

After a while she even found her. Raven was in front of a pile of tools, looking at them, thinking of which one to use next.

"Raven? Raven Reyes?"

The girl had been so concentrated, that she made a little jump when Cadence said her name. "Who are you? I'm not doing anything illegal, I swear I was just looking at these I'll be out in a minute!"

"Chill. My name is Cadence. Abigail told me you were helping her with the drop-ship and everything. So, do you need anything?"

"Yeah. I need a new pressure plate, this one's broken. My sources won't give me a new one though so I don't know if this whole 'renewal' thing will work."

"No, it will work, trust me. If you're as genius as Abby says you are, you can do this in less than 'a few days'. I'm going to get you that new pressure plate and we'll be out of here in no time."

"Forget it. If I can't even get one, how are you supposed to be able to get one in to your hands? But whatever you say. I'll be working on this baby here, if you need me."


End file.
